Future EX Gotenks (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Fanga: "Tale of Two Coolers Saga |Race=1/2 Saiyan-1/2 Human-type Earthling |Gender= |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address= |Allegiance= Time Patrol |FamConnect= Future Gotenks (Fusion Dance counterpart) Future Trunks (fusee) Future Goten (fusee) New Future Goku (half-father) Future Vegeta (half-father) New Future Chi-Chi (half-mother) Towa (half-Surrogate Mother) Future Bulma (half-mother) New Future Gohan (half-brother) Future Mai (half-lover) Future Boxers (half-son) EX Gogeta (fusee) EX Gohan (fusee) Roka (fusee) Piccell (fusee) EX Vegeta (Quarter-father/fusee) }} Future EX Gotenks is the EX-Fusion of Future Trunks of the Old Timeline previously erased by Zen-Oh, and Future Goten of the New Timeline. Personality Just like his counterpart he is serious, cautious, cold, and arrogant. While he takes all his fights in a serious manner, he still considers himself stronger than his opponent. He opts to fight alone more than anything, but was willing to fuse into Ultra Gogeta against Ultra Cooler. He is able to create and execute complex strategies to catch his opponent(s) off guard, and attack them in within the window he created. While in his Corrupted State; he becomes dark, vicious, and malevolent. Still maintain his rationality, but has a somewhat weaker sense of reasoning. Appearance His hair appears to take after Future Goten's hair; having shorter hair, tilted to the right while having two bangs forming an upside-down V similar to Vegito's bangs. The centre of his hair is blue while the sides of his hair is black, his eyebrows are blue, and his eyes a solid black. He has Future Trunks' facial structure and physical height while having Goten's eye shape. He wears his Metamo-Ring on his left arm while he has a brown buttoned jumper that only reaches his waist and is slightly open with a green undershirt and green gloves. He wears a green belt with an orange buckle. The inner area of his pants is olive green while the outer is orange, and wears white bandages around his shins and blue colored laced boots which. Techniques *Flight *Ki Blasts and Sensing *Heavy Finish *Vanish *Explosive Fire Cutter *Final Masenko **Arcane Final Masenko **Darkbright Final Masenko ***Arcane Darkbright Final Masenko *Masenko **Super Masenko **Full Powered Masenko *Galick Gun **Super Galick Gun ***Hyper Galick Gun *Final Flash **God Final Flash ***Darkbright Final Flash - Future EX Gotenks' more powerful Final Flash used in his Super Saiyan DeviGod form. *Amazing Impact *Elite Assault *Rear Naked Choke Forms and Transformations Super Saiyan's Grimoire Future EX Gotenks is capable of accessing Future Goten's Super Saiyan's Grimoire despite that Future Trunks cannot use it. Even though the Pure and Impure versions merge in appearance, and his hair grows to resemble Yamta's hair style with three bangs shaped like an M. Spectral Super Saiyan Blue Future EX Gotenks is able to enter a Medium Blue Violet version of the Spectral Super Saiyan Blue mode commonly used by regular users however due to his combined versions of the mode. Unlike the regular Spectral Super Saiyan Blue - he retains aura used by the Super Saiyan Marin Mode in his current form, and is much more powerful than the regular user. Super Saiyan Orange Future EX Gotenks retains Future Goten's ability to become a Super Saiyan Orange. He gains hair and irises are now strong orange in colour, and two horn-like spikes from the hair. The user's muscle mass also slightly decreases, and gains a strong lime aura with a berserk like flow, with sparkling particles of energy, and black-red coloured bio-electricity. Super Saiyan DeviGod By using Super Saiyan Blue and Super Saiyan Orange at the same time; Future EX Gotenks is able to combine the powers together despite Chronoa's warning of instability in the usage. His hair becomes a low saturated bluish cyan colour, gains two crooked horned-like hair spikes, a slight decrease in muscle mass, and a darker skin tone. Super Saiyan DeviGod (Corrupted State) As result of his attempt to use Super Saiyan Orange and Super Saiyan Blue at the same time. Due to his rapid switch between Super Saiyan Orange and Spectral Super Saiyan Blue - the differentiate ki didn't have enough time to settle result in the mutations that surfaced as soon as he transformed into the state. In this form; Future EX Gotenks' sclera become yellow, his irises become blood red while his pupils slit, his skin becomes dark grey, and his hair becomes larger with crooked horn-like hair spikes. Spectral Super Saiyan DeviGod (Corrupted State) By entering his Super Saiyan's Grimoire Mode; he is able to mix his magic and vastly change his appearance even further. His hair and eyebrows become white while his eyes remain blood red and his pupils still slit. He gains a dark grey aura, and hair becomes larger. Fusions Ultra Gogeta Ultra Gogeta is a Five-Way Fusion of EX Gogeta, EX Gohan, Roka, and Piccell. EX Vegeks EX Vegeks is the Potara Fusion of EX Vegeta and Future EX Gotenks. Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:EX-Fusions Category:Fusions Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly